


Awkward Seduction

by Sebtea



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Confused Bucky, M/M, don't know what i'm doing really, it may end up getting longer cause i do love bucky and tony together, so i wrote a fanfic about it, this kinda bothers me in fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:52:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sebtea/pseuds/Sebtea
Summary: Bucky is in love with Tony Stark. This is a story about him trying to seduce Tony. It's very awkward.





	1. Confused Asshole

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WeWalkADifferentPath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeWalkADifferentPath/gifts).



> So this is a gift for my friend who is not part of this fandom in anyway so I'm giving her a little background her.  
> Bucky was brainwashed for 70 years to kill people and he killed Tony's parents.

Bucky was in love. There was no question about it. There was no doubt in his mind. He was madly in love with Tony Stark. Everything about Tony made Bucky’s heart beat fast and made him want to melt. The way he smiled. His wit. The way he moved. The way was kind enough to let anyone and everyone live with him. The way he had forgiven Bucky.

That was one of the things he loved most about Tony. He was so forgiving. He gave people second chances. Not a lot of people would do that for Bucky. Especially not after finding out that Bucky had killed their parents. But Tony forgave. It wasn’t like he did it easily, but Bucky would have been happy with not even a little forgiveness.

Being in love was weird. But Bucky could tell you the exact second it happened to him. It was when he was hiding from Tony. It had been just after he had gotten his memory back about what he had done to Tony’s parents and he had been so ashamed. He couldn’t face anyone after learning the news. He was a monster.

Tony had come looking for him.

He found Bucky hiding in a pile of blankets in one of the closets on his floor. He then proceeded to talk to the Bucky through all the blankets. He told Bucky that he knew it wasn’t his fault. He said that he understood. He had rambled about how Howard deserved it and very clearly said nothing about Maria. Bucky tried to curl in on himself feeling guilt.

“Anyways, so I created this thing that could probably help with your memory if you want to give it a try.”

Peeking up at those words Bucky frowned as he looked over at Tony. Tony was lounging on the floor eating blueberries from the carton. He smiled over at Bucky and that was the moment. Tony had just found out what a monster Bucky was and he had made something to help Bucky and was treating him like he was still just a human. No one treated him like that anymore. Not even Steve some days. They were all too aware of the programming in his head.

Ever since that moment Bucky went out of his way to hang out with Tony. He figured the closer he was to Tony the more he could bask in the beauty that was Tony. He could be around for Tony arguing with JARVIS. He could be around for Tony falling asleep after a work binge. He could be there for every little part of Tony that made him great.

He loved it.

And with each passing day, it seemed that Tony was enjoying Bucky’s company. He no longer side eyed Bucky when he stayed after arm maintenance. He no longer questioned why Bucky seemed to be there every time he turned around. Now he smiled over at Bucky. Included Bucky in what he was doing in the lab. Talked to him, joked with him, flirted with him.

That was Bucky’s favourite. Tony seemed to flirt with everyone but he flirted differently with Bucky. He did it more often and he would touch Bucky. And his touch lit every part of Bucky’s body on fire. It made Bucky want to pull him close and kiss him. Or the way that Tony licked his lips. The way Tony gnawed on them like an angry kitten. Everything made Bucky want to kiss him.

So one day, he did.

Tony didn’t move as Bucky kissed him and Bucky pulled away to look at him. “Sorry. I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time.”

Tony stared up at Bucky for a long moment before taking a step back. Bucky frowned. That wasn’t right. That wasn’t how it went in novels and fanfiction. Kissing the man you loved always ended well.

“Why did you do that?” Tony’s voice was steady and everything in his body was tense. Like he was ready for a fight. That shouldn’t be how it is. Tony should fall into his arms and kiss him back.

Bucky cleared his throat almost nervously. “Because I love you.”

Tony scoffed and it felt like Bucky’s heart was breaking in his chest. What was going on? “You don’t love me Bucky. You’ve known me for less than six months.”

“But I do.” Bucky said taking a step closer. Tony backed up again and this time put his hands up as if to keep Bucky away.

“Listen having a crush on someone is not the same as loving someone. It’s understandable if you have a crush on me. But kissing me is crossing a line.”

“But I thought we had something.”

“Even if we did that doesn’t give you a right to kiss me. Especially not without warning.”

“I don’t understand.” Bucky said looking down to his shoes like a kicked puppy.

Tony inhaled sharply and rubbed his forehead like he didn’t have time to deal with this bullshit. “Listen Bucky, consent is very important. When it comes to kissing and touching and sex. For some people, it’s not as important but it’s always best to err on the side of too much consent. I for one try to make sure people are okay with me touching them especially living in a house full of super spies. You should always get someone’s consent before kissing them. Especially someone who has way too many people forcibly kiss them and is a raging asexual.”

“Raging what?”

Tony waved his hand and JARVIS started pulling up different screens. “This was part of the homework you and Steve were supposed to do.” Tony muttered before turning away as Bucky’s eyes scanned the words quickly. “Listen I need some space right now so I’ll have JARVIS send it to your tablet and you can read everything in your leisure.”

The screens blinked away and Bucky took that as a clear dismiss from both Tony and the AI. Turning on his heels he left feeling like a confused asshole.


	2. Advice?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky hates himself.  
> Steve gives advice.  
> Bucky is still confused about the ace thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so I wanted to write something and wrote for this instead of NaNoWriMo  
> I've got the vaguest plan of where this is going.  
> Hopefully it gets there

Bucky lay on the floor staring that the ceiling. Sure he could be laying in bed, but he didn't deserve to lay in bed. He didn't even deserve to be in the tower currently. He had thought about running away. Though he was sure that Steve would just hunt him down. But it felt better than this.

He sighed.

He should have known better than to trust fanfiction! Ever since he had stumbled across it he had been reading it for fun. But it was a fictional world. He should have known that his life was not going to be anything like a fictional world. Angrily rubbing his head Bucky wondered how he was going to fix this. Could he even fix it?

He had read all the information Tony had sent him and then went hunting on his own. What he had done to Tony was a big no-no. He had taken something that he had no right to.

But it didn't even stop at that. He had taken something that Tony might not even have given.

He sighed again and rolled onto his front. Maybe he could suffocate himself in the plush carpet.

"Why are you sighing dramatically?"

"Cause I can and want to. So I shall."

"Just cause you can and want to do a lot of things doesn't mean you should."

Bucky sat up abruptly at Steve's words. It felt like he was just rubbing his dirty deed in his face. He didn't need that.

What did he need?

To be able to go back in time and punch himself in the face.

"Stevie, how long does it take for someone to fall in love?"

Bucky could hear Steve shrug as if that was a useful answer. It wasn't.

"I guess it depends. Could be love at first sight."

"It's that a bit shallow?"

"I loved Peggy at first sight."

Bucky looked over to Steve. His little jerk friend with a heart of gold. That's how he'd always remember Steve, no matter how big he got.

Steve would be the kind of person to fall in love at first sight. Bucky wanted to sigh. There was nothing wrong with falling in love at first sight, but the way Tony had talked about it and the internet. They made it seem like you needed to have a years relationship before you loved someone.

And the asexual thing was a whole other can of beans that Bucky didn't know how to deal with. He didn't just want to fuck Tony. He wanted to do the cuddling and touching and kissing and dating thing. Did Tony think he only wanted him for sex?

Sure Tony had a great ass and Bucky would one day love to ravish it, but it didn't need to be today.

"Bucky?"

Blinking Bucky focused on his concerned friend's face. Steve smiled at him. His perfect face hardly moving.

"Thought I lost you there."

"Steve, do you know how to woo someone? Has it changed much?"

Steve frowned at Bucky before looking away awkwardly. "Buck, you were always the smooth one back in the day. Natasha keeps trying to set me up, so maybe ask her for advice."

Bucky sighed again and flopped down onto the floor.

Why was this so hard?

Why wasn't his life just a fanfiction?


End file.
